


Who Needs Dignity

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Basically Bestiality, Blood and Violence, Feral Behavior, Human Katsuki Yuuri, Humiliation, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Shota, Submission, Watersports, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Victor Nikiforov, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Dignity means nothing when you're split open on a wolf cock in the middle of the forest at midnight.





	Who Needs Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spookyweek! Day 1 Prompt: Vampires  
>  ~~but fuck you vamps I want WEREWOLVES~~
> 
> ### PLEASE READ THE TAGS ♪♪♪
> 
> Note: I am intentionally vague with Yuuri's age, feel free to assume whatever age suites you! ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪  
> ok, I know this can also read as NOT underage, but that is not what I intended for this fic

_Mmm…what?_

"Oh great, you woke him up."

"Shit."

Yuuri groans as he blinks his eyes open. Where…is he? He shoots upright only to become painfully aware of the fact his hands are bound behind him. In the relative darkness of the forest, he starts to panic.

"He reeks now."

"Hey man, you're the one that didn't want to bite him."

"Are you insane?" The loud, echoing voice scares Yuuri and he starts crying as the voice continues. "It's bad enough he smells like _this_ , but if he actually smelled like blood then we would be done for."

"Riiight, cause Nikiforov is so protective of his future mate."

"We don't want to cause a war; we only want to have a serious conversation with the stupid mutt."

Yuuri tries to tune out the terrible, hissing voices that curl around him in the dark. They're vampires—he's sure of it. The last thing he remembers is being tucked into bed by his mom…the panic solidifies inside his chest—his mom! His family! What if these vampires killed them?!

"Quit that, boy!" one of the voices snarl at him, "Your fear smells disgusting!"

Yuuri lowers his head onto his knees as he shrinks in on himself, only mildly comforted by the fact that if they had wanted him dead, they would have killed him already. Sobs rack his tiny frame as he tries his best to keep quiet—not wanting to anger his captors further.

Yuuri hears it before his captors; the faint, unmistakable growl of—

Fur and warmth pass over him as Vitya steps over him. Yuuri sniffles as he wipes his nose on his knees. It's all okay now, it'll all be okay now that Vitya's here. As he lifts his head, the top of it brushing Vitya's stomach, he feels something warm and wet hit his back, soaking through his clothes. Horrified and embarrassed at this turn of events, he futilely hopes that the vampires can't smell—

"Did Nikiforov just piss on his mate?"

"Hush!" the other, more raspy one is quick to state, "This just means he's more feral now than we want him, this is bad."

Yuuri shivers as Vitya's growls grow larger and rumble through him.

"Now, Nikiforov, you have to understand—"

Vitya snarls as he makes an aborted lunge towards the darkness where Yuuri can only assume one of the vampires is. Yuuri yelps as he's dislodged from his spot and falls on his side. It falls quiet as Vitya stops growling in order to sniff at him. Shivering at the hot breath that tickles his wet skin, he jumps when he feels Vitya's mouth close around his hands and wrists to gently pull on his binding. A few apologetic licks are placed on his fingers.

"Your mate is perfectly fi—"

This time the lunge isn't aborted, and Yuuri listens to the shouts of the vampires, the unnatural creaks and shattering as Vitya breaks into them with his sharp teeth. Yuuri's not sure whether to be relieved—or terrified as he valiantly tries to block out the sound with his hands, eyes closing automatically. He doesn't know this Vitya— _his_ Vitya, the Vitya he's known his entire life, is a giant cuddle wolf. But as Yuuri continues to listen to the _horrific_ noises sounding out around him in the middle of the forest, he can't help but lock up in fear. So _this_ is what all the adults are talking about when they say that Vitya's pack is strong, that they're able to protect them, that Yuuri is a blessing to the village for being chosen as Vitya's mate. All those scary stories about wolves being _beasts—_ no. Yuuri refuses to believe his Vitya could _ever_ be like the werewolves he's heard in the tales.

Something cold and hard hits his legs and he shrieks as he pulls his legs in, wrapping his arms around them. Oh _god_ , it's an arm! Yuuri looks up to see the silver of Vitya's fur shimmer in the moonlight as he snaps at the last vampire. As he locks his teeth around the vampire's throat and—

Yuuri squeezes his eyes closed and vehemently tries to dispel the image of Vitya thrashing a full-grown vampire around from his mind as he listens to the loud _SNAP_ and the subsequent heavy _thud_. There's silence and the only thing Yuuri can hear is his heavy breathing and the pounding in his ears. Something cold and wet bumps against his hands and he cries out, falling onto his back.

"No!" Horrified, Yuuri realizes that he's peeing himself—warmth spreads through his cooling, wet clothes.

A high pitched whine sounds and Yuuri opens his tear filled eyes to see Vitya. Moments later Vitya is lapping at his covered crotch and Yuuri fruitlessly tries to bat the long tongue off of him. Then Vitya grips his shirt, tugging him across the dirt with small jerks.

"Ah—okay, okay! I'll take it off!" Yuuri hurriedly peels the wet shirt off and it's immediately replaced by swipes of Vitya's hot tongue.

He squirms as Vitya continues to lavish attention on his exposed skin. Moments later Vitya's attention turns towards his soaked pants again, and before his sniffling can turn into teeth and tugging, Yuuri lightly pushes Vitya's snout away before popping the button.

With his face burning, Yuuri shimmies out of his clinging, sopping pants. He squeezes his legs together in attempts to keep some of his dignity. Unfortunately, Vitya doesn't seem deterred as he noses Yuuri's legs up, so Yuuri's bent in half, and licks his freshly exposed skin.

Yuuri gasps.

 

_"Now, Yuuri, there might end up being a time that I approach you as a wolf."_

 

The memory comes forward as Yuuri twitches underneath the increasing ministrations of Vitya's rough tongue.

 

_"You do that now," Yuuri giggled._

_"I know I do"—Vitya pressed a kiss on his nose—"but it will be different; you'll know. And when that happens, I want you to promise me something."_

_"Anything, Vitya."_

_"Forgive me."_

 

Yuuri had been so confused at the time, but Vitya seemed so serious, so intent to impress upon him that he shouldn't challenge him, that Vitya would be running more on instincts than logic. Now, as Yuuri's nudged to roll over, does he finally understand what Vitya meant. Now, as Yuuri fights his fear as Vitya presses his tongue further into him. Now, as Vitya huffs over his shoulder and paws cage him in.

His breath hitches when Vitya's hot, leaking prick catches on his rim. A tongue swipes his face a few times and Yuuri realizes that he's crying.

He knows—deep down—that Vitya can't help himself.

There's no time wasted as Vitya buries himself fully inside him and Yuuri's fingers dig into the dirt as he cries out.

He knows—deep down—that this has always been a possibility since the day Vitya stated that he smelled ready to be mated.

Yuuri's goosebumps travel down the length of his neck as Vitya's wet muzzle sits on him and Vitya's hot breath tickles the baby hairs there. He feels so, so incredibly full. It's almost too much; it's almost not enough. The pain from where Vitya's nails dig into his thighs is grounding. The low rumbles and panting in his ears only serve to further drag Yuuri into Vitya's frenzy.

A particularly brutal thrust makes Yuuri arch his back, pleasure sparking up his spine. His whine makes the wolf pause and snuffle him.

 _"Vitya,"_ he pleas—because he's shivering, he's stretched so far open, he's so close to the edge that it's painful. Dignity means nothing when you're split open on a wolf cock in the middle of the forest at midnight.

A low rumble passes over him as Vitya worries a red spot onto the back of his neck. When Vitya's teeth grip his neck, Yuuri comes undone. The small pricks of pain where his teeth are _just_ sharp enough to break his skin, leaving small droplets of blood threatening to spill. And when Vitya finally growls, low and dangerous, Yuuri feels it bone-deep. Warmth trickles down his neck as Vitya finally starts moving again, the slick slide in and out nearly unbearable with his oversensitive body. He can't struggle, can't stop Vitya from filling him up, can't do anything except whimper and take it all.

Yuuri knows what's coming next, can feel Vitya swelling as his thrusts get more erratic.

"Wait!" Yuuri scrabbles to find purchase on the dirt. There's no way it'll fit, there's no way _there's no way—_

His screams echo through the trees as Vitya gives one final thrust and locks them together. He watches through teary eyes as blood drips from his neck, the coarse tongue lapping at the evenly-spaced wounds.

With his stomach hurting and bloated from all the hot fluid being shot into him in consistent spurts, he whimpers as his arms finally give out and he flops gracelessly onto the ground. The adrenaline finally wears off, leaving him tired and shaking as his sobs come faster now. Vitya's low croons making him acutely aware of the burning stretch where they're connected.

Yuuri closes his eyes and wishes—hopes—this all was just a bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (R18+)](https://twitter.com/corgispacesiren) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/CreativeSweets)


End file.
